world war misery
by The Good Doctor14
Summary: the war to end it all... thats what they said after the first one and look what happened... now the german empire controls 75% of the world and there closing in on our last line of defence... god help us
1. life is hell

Miseryville: 1942

The year tells all war has broken out between the germen empire and allied union these two nations have be at peace for years and now the germen empire want's to control every thing but there is one thing stopping them and that's the allies and they will do anything to stop the evil germen empire from taking their freedom from them. Our story begins 20 miles outside of miseryVille in a small town call topsville. Were general Molotov and his small group of young soldiers hold their ground.

Chapter:1

Through the streets of topsville all you could hear was gunfire explosions and soldiers screaming. In a small store captain beezy and his men sat trying to find a way out of the store before the germen panzers fired at it.

" sir we need to move before the germens fire at this building if they do we won't stand a chance"

Beezy turn around and look at his men only to see them shaking he then look at two of his men to see them shaking and preying to god. But before beezy could talk half the building blew apart.

"PANZER!"

The solider screamed well pointing through the smoke at the germen panzer 4 tank.

" LET'S GET OUT OF HERE MOVE!"

Beezy and his men then jump over the counter and ran out the back door and try to make it across the street but they were stop by mg 42 gunfire beezy watch as two of his squad members got hit before they could reach cover.

"captain were trap the germens are all around us were done for!"

Beezy then peek around the cover he was in to only see two germen panzer 4 tanks and a division of germen troops moving towards them beezy then look down the other end of the street to see a germen tiger tank aiming at them beezy then look down and waited for the end… but then the tiger tank exploded beezy then look up to see a p-47 thunderbolt fly above him the plane then drop a bomb on one of the panzers and then flew off. Beezy then look back at the germens who were now retreating.

"that's right you better run you maggots!"

"general Molotov?… when did you get here"

Beezy said while watching Molotov and a division of t-34 tanks move up to fire on the retreating germen troops. Beezy then jump up on to the lead tank which Molotov was in.

" Molotov we have to go after them we have them on the run we can kill…."

Molotov then smack beezy in the head.

"that's general Molotov to you!… and besides it's a waste of time and manpower I will not lose anymore of my men.. And anyway general crusade told me that we need to pull back to riverside"

"but general we can…."

"NO buts captain beezy unless you want to take it up with general crusade himself"

Beezy then look down at his feet and stop talking.

" I though so… all men were pulling back every one fall out of the town and head to riverside.. MOVE OUT MAGGOTS!"

Then the t-34 tanks and then 20 men and beezy begin their long march the riverside.

**Meanwhile at the germen HQ**

General necrosnare sat at his desk as his colonel stood in front of it shaking in his boots.

" Heer general I try to take the town… b.. b.. but the allies were to well dug in and I had no choice but to…"

Necrosnare then slam his fist on the desk.

"look colonel I gave you a simple task to TAKE THAT TOWN!… but you could not even do that… anyway so good has come out of your failure the allied forces have pulled out of the town… so I want you and what's left of your men to head back to the town and secure it. I'll send the 7th division to take your place in a few hours… now get out of my office!"

"yes Heer general… hail the fuhrer"

The colonel the turn around and walk out of the office.

"hail the fuhrer that's a laugh I won't follow that insane man anywhere… but I must follow orders but the day will come when I take control of the germen empire… but first what to do about the lack of forces on the main front… I could send the afrika korps… NO I don't trust their commander and I will not say his name"

Necrosnare then push a button on a speaker.

" would the two commanders of the 31st shock trooper division please report to my office"

5 minutes pass then two officers walk in.

"major Dmitri kozlov reporting"

" LT. general Craig Anderson reporting sir"

Necrosnare then look at the two commanders sanding in front of him with not fear in their eyes but pride.

"all right you to listen and listen good we have the allied forces on the ropes and victory is almost in our hands once Lendsville is in sight we will be able to let the waffen ss deal with what's left of the allies… but till then you two need to deal with general Molotov"

The two commanders look at each other and then back at necrosnare.

"but general they pulled back to riverside and that's one of their most defended towns we would be sending our men to their death" Craig said with fear in his voice.

"not if we bomb the hell out of them… but it will take time to get the amount of bombers needed for the task.. So till then you two get your forces ready and I'll tell you when it's time"

"yes Heer general" both commanders said.

**Meanwhile back in riverside**

A new division of allied troops were arriving to help with the defence and in the group of new arrives was jimmy two shoes. The truck came to a stop and jimmy and every one on broad got off. Jimmy look around and saw a lieutenant and then walk up to him.

"give your name and rank and I tell you what division to report to"

"jimmy two shoes.. Rank private 1st class"

The lieutenant then look at his clipboard to find jimmy's name.

"two shoes… two shoes… ah! Here we are you are to report to division 4 under the command of captain beezy… now then move along"

Jimmy then begin to walk and he look around the camp but all he could see was dead soldiers and ones that were wound and ones that were yelling in pain. Jimmy then bump into some one that person was beezy.

"jimmy? When did you get here… oh it doesn't matter it's good to see you buddy"

"it's good to see you too beezy… guess what I' am in your division!"

But before beezy and jimmy could do one of there hand shakes Molotov walk over.

" front and center maggots I have orders from high command"

Every one lined up in there formations.

"good… orders from general Francis crusade himself.. *cough* *cough*" Molotov cleared his trough.

"all of you have fought long and hard to ensure our freedom from the evil germen empire. But it's time to fight once more… I have be told by our spy's that the germens are planning to launch a attack on riverside. Now I know that all of you are wondering when it will happen… but I' am sorry to say we don't know yet but I know that all of you will do your best to hold your ground and I wish you all the best of luck.

"now with that captain beezy you and your men are to go and support sergeant Heloise and her company… so get moving… and beezy best of luck"

Molotov then turn around and walk away.

"well jimmy your going to get your first taste of combat you think your up to it" beezy said with a small smirk.

"yes I' am lets go help Heloise" jimmy said well holding his hand to stop it from shaking.

"ok then company! Get on the trucks and lets move out"

With that all of beezy's men and jimmy climbed into the trucks and they drove off while followed by two T-34 tanks.

**Meanwhile riverside front line**

Heloise and her company were dug into fox holes and trenches.

"sergeant Heloise the germens are just a mile from use they have 4 panther tanks.. Two tiger tanks and 3 companies of germen grenadiers… sergeant we don't have any anti-tank weapons I don't think we can hold off this attack!"

Heloise then look up and at the solider she then reloaded her Thompson submachine.

"I don't care if we don't have any anti-tank weapons my inventions should stop there tanks in there tracks…. I hope!.. Anyway get back to your fox hole and get ready for the attack"

The solider then jump out of Heloise's fox hole and went back to his. Heloise then roll over on to her stomach and aim down the sights but only saw germen troops and tanks moving closer and closer every second.

"sergeant do you think while survive this attack?" the solider next to Heloise said with a fear filled face.

"I hope so because we all have a lot to live for… and I still need to say something to someone… so I hope we don't die here"

Then the germen forces stop at least 550 yards from them. And then one of the germen troopers begin to yell.

"for the glory of your people and the glory of the germen empire we well take this town… for the fuhrer… ATTACK!"

Then all the germen troops begin to rush forward and the tanks begin to fire hitting the fox hole next to Heloise's.

"here we go all allied troops open fire on those fascist scum!"

Then all of Heloise's company open fired with every thing they had. Heloise watch as germen troops and her own were being killed.

"come on just a little closer… a little closer"

Then a germen solider step on one of Heloise inventions making 4 poles come out of the ground and shoot darts in every direction killing multiple germen troops. Then one of the panther tanks drove over a trap making a large spike come out of the ground and went thought the tank making it exploded.

"my traps won't hold them back forever I hope those reinforcements get here soon or this war is over… for us!"

To be continued…

Will the reinforcements reach Heloise and her company in time or will the germen force's kill them you will have to read the next chapter.


	2. backs against the wall

When we left the first chapter it seem to be that Heloise and her company of soldier's were going to get over run by the germen forces but reinforcements were sent to help so lets find out if they get there in time.

**Chapter: 2**

Sergeant Heloise and her division were suck in a very bad way the germens were firing from every were and if any of her men got up to run to the next fox hole they got shot and now the germens were less then 50 feet from Heloise's fox hole.

"SERGEANT WE NEED TO FALL…." the solider then had his head blown off.

"DAMNIT!… every one keep your heads down or your going to lose them" Heloise then peek up from her fox hole but only to have her helmet shot off making her duck back down.

"damn!.. That was close… alright forget this we need to get out of here… every one fall…"

"SERGEANT LOOK OUT!"

Heloise then turn around to see a tiger tank pull up to her fox hole and aim it's main gun right at her. Heloise tried to run but the sight of the tank that was no more then 5 feet in front of her made her freeze in place. But just as the tank was going to fire it exploded!

"alright great shot… jimmy take your men and move over to the left flank"

"got it… lets move guys!"

Heloise then turned around and saw beezy and jimmy and a division of tanks and troops coming up to support her and her company.

"AHHH! Allied reinforcements all germen troops pull back.. Pull back"

And with that the germen forces begin to retreat back north towards a small forest but before they reach it the last 3 tanks they had were destroyed by the allied T-34's.

"it's about time you guys got here we were about to get overrun"

"your welcome Heloise maybe next time I won't help you and you can just get overrun" beezy said in a angry tone of voice.

"uh.. Guys if the germens retreated what's that coming out of the forest over there!"

Then beezy and Heloise stop fighting and look up to see a very large tank and a few men following it.

"oh crap it's a maus 7 tank.. And a group of waffen ss troops"

"what the heck are waffen ss doing out here" jimmy said well reloading his m1 grand rife.

"here's a better question how do we stop that maus 7 tank!"

Jimmy then look up from his fox hole and look at the tank to see that the top hatch was open. Jimmy then jump out of his fox hole and ran at the tank!

"JIMMY GET BACK HERE!"

"don't worry beezy I have a plan just keep those ss troops off me!"

Jimmy was running at the tank jumping from side to side and combat rolling trying to make him self a hard target to hit. Jimmy finally reach the tank and jump on it and got up to the hatch then pulled out a grenade.

"I hope you germens like presents!" jimmy then pulled the pin and toss the grenade in and jump off the tank just as it exploded!

"JIMMY!" Heloise screamed as tears came from her eyes fearing that he didn't make it.

"you don't need to yell Heloise I' am ok" jimmy said well lumping towards them and dragging a waffen ss trooper behind him. He then toss the ss solider on the ground then beezy grab him by the chest.

" alright you fascist scum.. Spill what is necrosnare's plans and why did he send a maus 7 tank?"

Beezy shook the ss solider but it was to late he was dead. Then a staff sergeant came running from on of the T-34 tanks.

"captain beezy.. Sergeant Heloise… by order of general Francis crusade you and your divisions are to return to miseryVille for new orders and new weapons"

"ok every back to the trucks were heading back to miseryVille"

**Meanwhile germen HQ**

Necrosnare had his hands on his face and fire in his eyes.

"you two are my best commanders and you failed just as badly as the colonel did when I give him this task… also I hear you lost are only working MAUS TANK!"

The two commanders jump back a little and begin to shake fearing what their general may do to them.

"Heer general listen please…"

Necrosnare then slam his fist into the desk making it crack all the way down the middle.

"I' am tired of listening to your stupid reasons for not taking that town and if I don't see any results that are good I'll kill all of you myself… now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU CORWARDS!"

"yes Heer general"

"Yes commander Necrosnare"

Then both commanders walk out of the office with there heads down.

" all of my commanders are useless.. I need someone who can give me results and not failure"

Necrosnare was about to slam his fist into the desk again when the speaker on his desk crackled to life.

"Heer general that major general you wanted to see is here… should I send her in sir?"

Necrosnare click the talk button on the speaker. "yes send her in right away"

Then the door to necrosnare's office opened and a orange skinned one eyed girl walk in.

"ah… commander saffi I' am glad you could come on such short notice… as you can see I could use a commander of your skill"

" yes Heer general how my I help you crush our enemy's"

" look the only reason I have called you here is because you're the best at what you do… CRUSHING! Our enemy… and I could use that here because it seems that my commanders can't do there jobs"

Necrosnare then got up from his desk and walk up to a map on the wall.

"I want you to take the town of riverside and succeed were my commanders have failed… you can have any division you want to help you take the town… just CAPTURE IT!"

Saffi then walk up to the map and look at the town of riverside and then look at Necrosnare.

" ok… I do it but I will need the 2nd… 67th and 12th ss panzer to do it and Notting less… if I get these divisions I will take that town for you"

Necrosnare's eyes widen in shock at the divisions that commander saffi wanted.

"WHAT!… you wanted all my ss panzer divisions but.. But.. Ohhhh.. Never mind you can have them just take riverside… and if you fail you will suffer for it.. Got it!"

Saffi put on a sinister smile and giggled a little.

"don't worry Heer general I'll have that town by night fall that I promise"

Saffi then saluted necrosnare and walk out.

" I hope for your sake your right commander saffi.. Because when night fall comes and that town is not in my control you will die by my hands" then necrosnare begin to laugh.

**Meanwhile allied HQ **

**MiseryVille **

In the war room general crusade and his lieutenant look at the map and trying to find out were the germens were going to attack next.

"lieutenant we can't lose riverside if we do… while lets not think of that.. We need to send more troops to defend it"

" but general we don't have anymore divisions left to send all of the remaining one's are defending lendsville and miseryVille if we send anymore to the front will have holes in our defence line and we can't have that"

Then Francis begin to rub his head and feared that this war would end quicker then he though. Then the war room doors opened and beezy, Heloise and jimmy walk in.

"captain beezy reporting"

"sergeant Heloise reporting sir"

"private 1st class jimmy reporting"

Then general crusade walk up to them while holding medals.

"ah.. Just the three soldiers I wanted to see… what you three did today was very brave and I wanted to give you these medals"

Francis then handed the three medals to them but he still had one more.

" oh right and this last medal goes to you private jimmy the medal of bravery for standing in the face of the enemy and showing no fear and I give you this promotion as well congratulants sergeant jimmy two shoes"

"thank you general crusade" jimmy said with a smile.

Then the war room door's busted open and major Horian ran in.

"general.. General.. We have a problem"

"what is it Horian?"

"riversssside hasss fallen!"

Then the war room fell silent as every one in the room put their head down and some even begin to cry.

"WHAT! How is that… general Molotov would never let that happen… what division attack?"

"it wasn't jusst a tank divisssion it wass also the germen air force"

Then general Francis turned around and look out the window.

"every one leave…NOW!… but not you Horian"

Then jimmy, beezy, Heloise and every one else in the room left. Francis then push a buzzer and a back door opened then lictor and samy walk in.

"major samy Garvin reporting sir"

"colonel lictor present"

Francis then turn an face his three best commanders.

"ok your all here.. You all know this war is not going our way that we may lose at any time… but it's time to make general necrosnare and his germen thugs fell some pain I've come up with a plan to hit the germens were it hurts… their oil supple line"

Lictor then step forward.

"general let me do this mission my company is ready for combat and are ready to kick some waffen ss butt"

Francis then put his hand on lictor's shoulder.

"calm down sonny you will get your chance… but this is a mission that every one need's to do… I just wish that commander Akira would change her mind and help.. But no time to dwell on that ok every one come and look at the map it's time I tell you the plan"

Then they all gathered around the map and stared to whisper so that no one would hear.

**Meanwhile germen HQ**

Commander saffi stood in front of necrosnare's desk with a smile.

"good work commander saffi you have made the germen empire proud and made me a very happy demon… you could show a thing or two to my other commanders.. But not right now.. So could you leave"

"yes Heer general" saffi then walk out of the room.

Necrosnare then sat back down in his chair and spun around to face a small two way window. He then flick a switch making the light in side the window turn on to reveal his colonel strapped to a chair.

" I told you colonel I would kill you if you failed me again.. And that's what your going to get"

Necrosnare the snap his fingers and the door next to the colonel opened and a waffen ss fear trooper walk in and stood in front of the colonel and look him in the eyes.

"no.. no.. NO!.. please Heer general not this any thing but this… PLEASE!"

Necrosnare just sat in his chair with a smirk. Then the fear trooper remove his mask and begin to talk.

"look into my eyes… your soul is now my for the taking"

Then the colonel begin to scream and try to get away but after a good minute or so he stop. And when the fear trooper step away all you could see was a face strike with fear and pure white eyes and pale skin. Necrosnare then spun around again but this time to face his desk.

"the same fate will happen to all my commanders if they continue to fail me"

Necrosnare then reach into his desk and pull out a small glass global and held it in his hand.

"this world will be my and I will become it's new leader.. NO! I will become it's new god! And Notting will stop me!"

Necrosnare then crush the glass global and begin to laugh insanely.

To be continued…..

Will necrosnare win this war what was the plan that general Francis is talking about and why is saffi working for the germens? you will just have to read the next chapter and trust me it's going to be a dark one


	3. near death trouble

Last chapter we left off in is when commander saffi had lunched an attack on riverside and had won making the allies move back to the city of lendsville and now it's time to find out how the next chapter will go enjoy.

**Chapter: 3**

**German HQ 12:30 pm**

General Necrosnare stood at the window wondering how he will kill the fuhrer and take his place as ruler of the German empire but his thoughts were intruded by two of his commanders rushing into his office.

"Heer general we have a problem… we may have taken the town of riverside but our recon reports that all of the forces that pull back are now held up in lendsville and we heard that the French forces are coming to help them"

Necrosnare sighed as he walks back over to his desk and sat down. He had a very dead look on his face like he wasn't even listening until he looks up at the two commanders.

"well then this war just got a little bit more fun if the French are coming to help them that means the Russians are not far behind… we need to speed this war up a bit I want you two to attack the 3rd army before it reaches lendsville show Molotov that retreating can only save you so many times"

The two commander's saluted necrosnare and walk out of the office leaving the ss general to his thoughts.

**Meanwhile 10 miles from lendsville**

Molotov and his 3rd army were beat to hell from trying to hold on to riverside. They had 300 men and 50 tanks to but now there left with only 145 men and 25 tanks. And to make things worse they were traveling in open country making them an easy target for attack. But soon General Molotov saw something that almost made him shade a tear… reinforcements it was captain beezy, Heloise and jimmy plus the 77th infantry division.

"Vell it's about time you maggots got hear we need medics and ammo before…."

Then an explosion went off killing 4 of Molotov's men. Molotov turns around to see a German panzer division and a grenadier heavy infantry division as well!

"Goddamnit they must have followed us from riverside… ALL FORCES ATTACK!"

Then what was left of the 3rd army turn around and took cover behind whatever they could and returned fire on the Germans.

"Jimmy take your squad and flank around see if you can take out that tiger tank got it"

"Got it… Ok come on guys let's move it"

Jimmy and his squad got out of cover and ran towards a blown out building but before they got there 4 out of the 8 men that went with jimmy made it to the building. But now one of the German panzer4 tanks saw them and open fired at them with its mg 42's and its 75mm main gun. When it shot it kill a man by blowing off his head. Jimmy look over the wall to see Molotov's t-34's shooting at the tiger tanks but the shots were just bouncing off the armour but then one of the tigers exploded. but how jimmy thought until he look to his right to see a French char B1 heavy tank sitting next to him.

"All right lads let's show those jerry's what were made of FIRE!"

Then 20 French tanks appeared out of the forest just west of them and then they opened fire getting hits on all of the German tanks. All the allied soldiers cheered as the saw the German forces pulling back but this victory was very short lived as so as they were gone they were back.

**Jimmy's (p.o.v)**

My god they just don't stop do they I have to get my men and pull back or were all do fore he thought. Jimmy raised his arm and waved it at his men who knew what he meant and began to run they were no more then 20 yards when the heard the loudest screaming noise ever heard.

"Ahhh… God what the hell is that noise!"

Jimmy said as he covered his ears

Then a large explosion went off sending jimmy and every one else flying. The air was filled with smoke and dirt you couldn't even see more then 10 feet in front of your self. Jimmy push him self up but only to fall back again as a spike of pain race up his arm he look to see it was blood cover and broken he did how ever force him self to roll over on his back he look straight up at the sky that was cover in the smoke of the burning ground.

Oh god this is it… this is how it's going to end for me… for every one. Jimmy muttered under his breath as blood dip down his lip the world was spinning for him right now he didn't know if he was in heaven or hell or just stuck in the middle because it sure sounded like hell to him. People screaming in pain guns firing and the smell was just horrible it was the smell of burning flesh and hair. Jimmy close his eyes and waited for the ended but then it all stop the guns the screams… everything.

**Normal (p.o.v)**

Then ground was cover in blood and dead bodies the air was smog filled and there was no sign of either army it look as if they wipe each other out but just as it seem they had done just that a sound was heard… no a voice a young one. Jimmy push his blood cover body to its knees even if the pain was unbearable he tried looking thought the smog to see who it was but it did not take long for the person to show them self.

"H-Heloise" jimmy said almost like a whisper but still loud enough for some one to here

"jimmy!" Heloise replied as she ran towards him and helping him to his feet

(note Heloise in this story is jimmy's height)

Heloise put jimmy's good arm around her shoulder and began to walk helping jimmy walk as well. Heloise couldn't help but blush a little to the fact she was holding him so close but quick shock the feeling away because where they were they were still in danger.

When they finely emerged out of the thick smog they saw some familiar faces.

"and vere vhere you maggots… anyway we need to leave now before more Germans show up" Molotov said as he was bandaging beezys leg

"I think it's a little late for that you pitiful mortal" the voice hiss form a far

Everyone turn to look were the voice was coming from and what they saw brought fear to all of them for the person who stood before them was non other then general necrosnare the leader of the waffen ss army.

"I-it's him that's general necrosnare the monster who destroy everything and everyone"

Beezy said as he tried to get to his feet.

"well thank you for knowing who I am and I thank you for the compliment captain beezy"

Necro said with a smirk and a chuckle.

Beezy then got to his feet and ran at necro which in turn was a bad idea because as beezy swang his fist to hit him only to miss.

"w-what… were he go?"

Beezy said dumbfound that he just disappeared

Necrosnare then reappeared behide beezy and backhand him sending him forward. and just as beezy was about to hit the ground necro appeared in front of him again but not to hit him.

"AHHHH"

Beezy screamed as he came to a dead stop but not by his own will. Blood began to pore from his mouth as he look down to see what happened and what he saw was necrosnare arm punch though his chest and just as he saw it it was pull out. Beezy look at the hole and then at necrosnare who was chuckling as he wipe the blood off his trench coat.

"y-you son o-of… a…"

Beezy stuttered as he fell to ground

"all of you well share the same fate if you don't give up… but till then be seeing you all"

Necrosnare said with a chuckle and disappeared

Jimmy and every one else ran over to beezy to see that he was still alive but barely. Molotov lift beezy up and began to carry him as jimmy and Heloise followed they couldn't believe what just happened who every he was he was not human.

"don't worry beez we'll get y-you fix u-up" jimmy said as he tried to hold back the tears that were forming.

**German HQ 12:30am**

three of necrosnare commanders were standing in his office waiting for there general to return

"were the hell is he…he's late for his own meeting!" victor said with frustration in his voice.

" calm down victor it's not like he's trying to piss you off… he's most likely handing some business" vector said in a serious tone.

Saffi nodded in agreement but they just got the same answer they always get from victor.

"Hmpf… whatever I still think he is though" victor said as he cross his arms and lean against the wall.

But just as they finish there little talk necrosnare walk in. all of them saluted… well except victor but of course necrosnare didn't even care he just sat at his desk and look out the window.

"this is it we have the allied union on the ropes… the only thing standing between use and misery ville is lendsville…so what are you all still doing here GET TO IT!" necrosnare snap as he pointed to the door.

All the commanders nodded and saluted and began to leave but necrosnare spoke up again.

"uh… commander saffi may I have a word with you?"

Necrosnare asked.

"of course heer general what is it"

Saffi replied.

Necrosnare then turn to face saffi but the face he had on scared her it was like he was staring into her soul or something it was just creepy.

"commander saffi it's come to my attention that we may have a spy in our ranks… and I want you to find this person" necrosnare said as he shot her another death glare.

Saffi swallowed hard because the spy he was talking about was right in front of him. Saffi had be helping the allies since 1940 telling them were axis oil supple lines were and major tank and infantry divisions were.

"o-oh of course heer general I'll keep a eye out for this person"

Saffi said while sweating a bit.

She then walk out of the office leaving necrosnare alone. But he already knew who the spy was he just need to catch her red handed doing the deed.

"oh saffi do you find me naïve or just stupid… I well catch you red hand and when I do your done" necrosnare said with a hiss and smirk.

**Allied HQ M.A.S.H**

Beezy was on the bed black out and had more tubes sticking out of him then a water park. But this was serious he was near death and it was all necrosnares fault and every one knew it.

"well I have to say that beezy is a very lucky person… if necrosnare had hit him just 2 more inches to the left he wouldn't have a heart right now" the medic said as he check the bed side clipboard.

Every one in the room sighed with relief that beezy was going to be ok. But the one person who was really relieved was jimmy because now he knew his best bud was ok.

Soon after every one left but jimmy and Heloise

"jimmy he's going to be ok so let's get going and let him rest" Heloise said trying to comfort jimmy who was clearly not ok.

Then jimmy look up from the floor and at Heloise an in less then a blink of an eye he was hugging her. This caught Heloise off guard but not for long she then hug back nowing jimmy was doing this because he was scared for beezy's well being. He then pulled away and began to speak.

"y-yeah your r-right let's give him some r-rest" jimmy said well wiping the tears from his cheek.

And with that jimmy and Heloise left the room leaving their friend to his rest and hoping that the doc is right and that beezy will be okay. But the only thing going through jimmy's head was to get back at necrosnare for what he did to his friend.

To be continued…

Well that was fun be trust me on one thing there is going to be a big shock in the next chapter because that's were the tragedy come's in… in the next chapter titled HIDE & SEEK part 1.….


	4. seeking for a monster part 1

Chapter: 4 _part.1_

_seeking for a monster_

A.N/Just saying this now I decided to rename this chapter for reasons but what ever. Also note that this chapter has a monument in it that has a heavy scene of gore (gore I am so scared BAH) but you have be warned… also their will be a Tragedy in this chapter

Necrosnares P.O.V

"God way do I put up with that idiotic leader… just talking him make's my blood boil!… necro do this… necro do that… BAH!"

Necrosnare was walk down the halls of the German empires senate building a place were necro think's it should be his. As he walk all the royal guards stared at him with this glazed over looks and black out eyes but this hardly bothered nerco. he was a demon after all.. And a good one at best he had the power to use fire, lightning, and even dark will energy.

"this… all of this should be mine not that… pitifully mortals" he said in a whisper under his breath.

Necro was walking the halls for 20 minutes before he found a exit sigh 'finally a way out this place is to damn big' necro thought. But just as he began walking to the door to leave the door move back from him. Necro stop and rub his eyes hoping he did not just see that. So he tried again and again the door move away.

"what the hell?… wait a minute" necro said as he began to smirk knowing what was going on.

Necrosnare then turn on his boot heels and began walking the other way. He knew what was going on and when he heard the loud "hmph" coming from the area to his left he could only smirk.

"necro!… why did you turn around and walk the other way I was having fun playing with your head" a soft female voice said from the shadows.

"because Amelia playing with uncle necros mind is very hard to do" necro said in a soft tone and a chuckle.

Then a small girl step out of the shadows. She didn't look more then 6 years old she had black hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a mini version of a waffen ss uniform but it was dark pink instead of black and she also had a German helmet on as well which was way to big for her.

"but I may have game we can both play… it's called yell at my commanders for failing me for the hundredth time!" necro said as he tried not to yell.

All Amelia did was jump up and down with pure joy knowing she was going to play a game with uncle necro. She then disappeared and then reappeared on necrosnares shoulder.

" oh boy I love that game.. Lets go lets go!" she said as she grabbed necrosnares horns for balance

Necrosnare laugh at this and began to walk again to the exit and then left the place.

_German HQ _

Normal P.O.V

"all of you are worthless!… just completely worthless!.. I should just kill you all right now" necro screamed in a treating tone at his commanders.

"now sir that won't solve anything… besides you kind of need us to win this war" vector said in his usual claim tone.

Necro was about to snap at the remark but he thought 'he is half right about that' so necro sat back down in his chair and cross his arms while still staring at his so call best commanders. But again necro knew one way or another he had to put up with there failures because they were wining the war for him.

"ohhhh uncle necro why did you stop yelling at them it was getting fun" Amelia said as she began to pout.

"Amelia go and find the colonel and bring him here ok" necro said as he force a smile on his face.

Amelia nodded and leap off the desk and ran out of the room. Necrosnare then got from his desk and walk over too his commanders and began to look them over.

Every one in the German empire knew if heer general Necrosnare began to look you over it was to see if you feared him in any way. Necro turned and look at victor who was leaning against the wall with his arms cross and eyes closed. All necro could see from him was hate and pent up rage. Necro then turned to vector or the "pencil pusher" as he was referred to as. Necrosnare knew he'd see Notting from him he was to good at hiding his emotions.

But when necro turned his cold glare at saffi that's when a wave of fear hit him. 'she scared shitless of me…but why?' necro thought as he continued to stare into her eye, he wanted to now why she was so fearful of him, was it because he knew she was the spy that was told to be in the German ranks, or was it because she knew he could kill her with the snap of his fingers.

" alright your all dismissed…excepted you saffi I need a word with you"

Victor and vector nodded and left leaving saffi alone in that room with a German general and not it was bad enough he was a demon with a thirst for power. She watch as necrosnare returned to his desk but kept that cold stare on her it's like he was staring into her soul or something.

" saffi do you find me naïve or just stupid"

"huh?" saffi replied with a fearfully confused look on her face.

"I know you're the spy… well I've known for a long time actually I just wanted to see how far you would go in telling your allied friends our secrets" necro said as a smirk cross his face.

'This was it he knew all this time and he just watch me do it' saffi thought as she began to back up trying to find a way out of the office but instead found two rusted metal arms wrap around her.

" hey there babe leaving so soon" the male voice hiss from behind her.

Saffi tried to break free of who ever was holding her but it was no use he was to strong and those metal arms where the reason for it.

" oh colonel good you're here… would you be so kind and show commander saffi here what we do to traders in the German empire"

With that said the colonel then spun saffi around till she was facing him and then…he rammed his arm through her but the worst part was he had her heart in his hand.

Saffi cough up blood like there was no tomorrow… she was dead and that was it she knew that the minute she felt her heart stop as it was only pulled out a seconded ago. But then the colonel just made thing's worse as he crush her heart in his hand and pulled his arm from the fresh hole in her chest.

Saffi fell to her knees and then to her side the world was going black for her now and she was going to leave this war torn world with sound of evil laughter ringing in her ears.

_Allied HQ: lendsville_

Jimmy and Heloise were walking the halls of the allied HQ on there way to general Francis office for new orders. As the reach to door the walk in ready to met with a smile by one of the most happy war time generals in history (not saying he like's war just he's happy 90% of the time)

But they were met by something else and what they were met with was a general with eyes as wide as dinner plates staring at a open package on his desk. Francis then look up at jimmy and Heloise and began to speck.

"h-he kill her…that cold bastred kill her!" Francis said as he cover his face so no one could see his tears. Jimmy and Heloise look at one another and then at the package that's was on the desk. They walk over to it and saw what it contained.

"o-oh god I' am going to be sick!" Heloise said as she covered her mouth and look away.

" that sick monster he'll pay for this!" jimmy said as his hands became fists.

The reason for all of this was because of what was in that box. For what it held would make any one want to puke. Inside was a crush heart and a few orange severed fingers and a note covered in blood. Jimmy pick up the note and unfolded it and began to read what that monster had to say.

**Note start:**

-hello there by now you have figured out that I have found your so call spy and I have gone and had her kill… but that's not all I made sure that all of you that are reading this note now what I did to her. But anyway if you want to get revenge on me for what I have done then you'll just have to survive my next attack and trust me you won't like what I have in store for you allied PIGS!-

P.S -I so did in joy watching her die it was how you mortals put it pleasant-

**Note end:**

Jimmy drop the note and looked back in the box 'that monster is going to pay for this with his life… but what about this attack?' but before jimmy could continue to think about it the incoming attack alarm sounded and Francis order to get to there positions.

With that jimmy and Heloise race out of the HQ building and to the street to see French, and Molotov's 3rd army running to there positions to hold back the incoming attack but this was no normal attack it was a waffen ss attack and they had some new soldiers with them.

"what the hell are those thing's?" a allied solider said as he look out from behide the sand bags.

" I don't now but there big!" a French solider yelled as he jump into a fox hole.

The things they saw were like they were out of a movie almost they were almost 9 feet tall wearing heavy armour plating and look like over sized waffen ss soliders carrying heavy weapons.

" kill allied pig dogs" one of the lumbering soliders said as it reloaded it's 4 barrelled mg 42 machine gun.

"die worthless meat junk" another one said as it fire it's twin barrelled Panzerschreck.

Jimmy and Heloise were shock to see how many of those lumbering solider's there were. Those thing's were almost as big as a tiger tank. But there was not time to think they were under attack by a monsters army and they had to draw the line here or lose all that they fought and died for and that was not going to happen not today atleast.

To be containued….


	5. Seeking for a monster part 2

_Chapter 4: part 2_

The line was drawn and allies had to hold it or face death at the hands of the Germans. The allies were pushed to their last line of defence in lendsville. The Germans were throwing everything at them tanks, waffen SS, and those 12 foot monsters (known as Grunzens) but for the first time in the war the allies were actually holding the line.

"well this is going a lot better then I thought" jimmy said well firing the 30 cal

" yeah but don't get cocky now we still need to kill those 12 foot morons" a medic said as he was holding a wound on a soldier.

But then the medic got hit and dropped dead in seconds. Jimmy turn to see one of those monsters laughing. Jimmy knew right then that he killed the medic so he opened fire on him but the shots just bounced off it's thick armour.

"small boy try hurt me *heavy breathing* me kill small boy"

The lumbering monster lifted it's mg up to waist level and began to fire. Jimmy hit the deck the minute the bullets began to fly and it didn't help that another wave of waffen SS was attacking. But as the SS ran at them they stop and began to run away while except that lumbering monster.

"wait?… way are they running away"

"uhhh… that's why!" an allied soldier pointed at 4 very large tanks pulled up beside them and began firing.

The tanks that were firing were the allies new tanks the IS-1's and the Germans should be scared it had a gun that could even match the tiger tank it had a 85mm gun and 100mm of armour.

"hey look big dumb target at 12 o'clock…FIRE!" the IS-1 fired at the Grunzen and pretty much blew it apart.

The area around that place was Notting more then fire, smoke, and dead SS soldier's. but the allies were just happy that they survived this whole ordeal.

"I-I can't believe it we survived… WE SURVIVED!" an soldier said as he and all the other soldiers cheered.

As they all cheered Heloise stayed silent because she heard something in the distance it almost sounded like a suit of armour walking towards them.

" guys would you all shut up and listen for a sec" Heloise said as she hit a soldier in the head with her hand.

With that all the soldiers went silent and when they did the noise stop too. Jimmy, Heloise, and the allied soldiers all look down the street as the smoke cleared to reveal a 9 foot tall German soldier standing there but he was wearing a full suit of armour that was as white as pearl (look's like the knight off the cover of white knight chronicles).

" Zeit fur schweine sterben *cough* time to die pigs"

With that the knight jump into the air. All the allied soldiers opened fire on the knight but as he landed he had already killed two soldiers and he wasn't done yet. that's when the killing stared, they could even hit him with a single shot. He kept dropping soldiers like they were fly's and all he was using was a sword!

Heloise and jimmy both shot at him but failed to hit him and before they knew he was holding them both by their necks.

"who *gasp* are you?" jimmy said gasping for air.

" Mein name ist schnitter kapitan schnitter und ich habe eine nachricht von necrosnare" he replied as he drop them to the ground.

Jimmy understood every word he said and he knew who this guy was while at least the rumour's this guy is one of Necrosnares best this guy had more them 678 kills under his belt… while 701 now that he just killed the 23 men that were with them.

"what's the message you fascist"

The knight reach behind him and pulled a bag out and toss it on to jimmy's lap. Jimmy open the bag and almost vomited right there and then but was filled with to much anger for that.

"you sick twisted mother fu…"

Jimmy was interrupted by the steal foot of the knight as it struck his head knocking him over and blood coming from the wound.

"Euch allen gut das gleiche schicksal teilen, dass die nachricht" with that the knight turn and flash step away.

Heloise move over to jimmy too see if he was ok and then she saw the bag and slowly reach for it and peek in side and tears began to show in her eyes.

"Molotov you deserved a better way to die then this" she closed the bag and pulled it towards her.

Heloise help jimmy to his feet and they both began to limp the long way home. Heloise was holding jimmy with one arm and the bag with the other and to make thing's worse the sound of diesel engines could be heard in the distance.

_Heloise P.O.V_

'Crap German tanks that's just prefect… but I got to get jimmy help and soon that kick look like it my have give him a concussion' Heloise though to her self as they kept moving forward.

Heloise had taken less then two steps when a explosion went off less then 20 feet from her and jimmy. Heloise turn and look in a instant and was face with 2 panther tanks speeding towards them.

"oh this is just prefect what else could go wrong"

"I guess that's my que"

A male voice said from behind. But soon after two rockets flew over them and hit the two panther tanks making them exploded. Heloise turned and look to see a German standing there but he look much different them the normal Germans. He worn a dark yellow officer uniform, a fedora hat that cover his eyes and cover his face in a shadow, and he was about the same size as Molotov but he was missing his left arm.

"who the hell are you?" Heloise pointed her colt 45 at the unknown figure.

"my name…*hmph* nobody's ever had the nerve to ask my name before. Well girl my name is Insanity… but this is no place to talk so lets get moving" he said as he took jimmy off her hands and place him over his shoulder.

With that they all headed back towards allied lines and hoped they didn't run into any more German forces.

_Normal P.O.V_

_Allied HQ miseryVille _

"WHAT!… no I understand… of course… head back to misreyville for rearming and refuelling…. And I'am sorry for your losses *click*…*sigh*…. God why must the world end like this" Francis covered his face in hope to cover his tears.

But he quickly wipe them as the doors to the war room opened and Heloise and Insanity walk in. they both saluted Francis as he did the same and told them to take a seat.

"well you two are probably wondering why I've order you two here" they both nodded.

"well here it is… you to have be selected for a very important mission and you are to accept it even if you don't come back alive. You two are to be air drop into German held territory. Your mission is to kill 7 star SS General Hrodrick Necrosnare!"

Heloise was a little shocked at what she heard but Insanity had a smirk across his mouth. Francis reach into his desk and pulled out file filled with pictures of necrosnare and info about him.

"the reason I have decide to have this done is because necro has gone to far when he had Molotov…. Killed…. Your plane well be ready at midnight so be ready dismissed!"

Heloise and Insanity stood up and saluted and proceeded out of the war room. As they walk down the hallway the only thing on Heloise mind was 'why was Insanity smiling the whole time'.

"don't take this the wrong way but why are you smiling about this?" Heloise asked

"because I get to pay necro back for cutting my arm off" he said while pointing at the missing arm.

_somewhere over German territory_

" where almost over the drop zone get ready to jump" the pilot yelled back at them.

Heloise and Insanity where right at the door of the plane and all they saw was black smoke pluming from the factorys that covered the towns and plains. Heloise look up and saw the red light turn green and the next thing felt was the wind flowing thought her hair and Insanity wasn't far behide.

_Wafffen SS panzer factory_

necrosnare stood over the empty factory floor looking over his newly built Maus 7 tanks and the new JX-7 fear armours. soon a noise was heard it sounded like a body hitting the metal platform this simply made him growl.

" you allies have really become quite an inconvence for me!"

"well thats just how we like it necro"

necrosnare turn his head to see heloise and Insanity pointing colt 45's at him. necro reach into his pocket to reveled a luger magazie. before heloise could even knew it that magazie was flying at her of coures she grab it as a normal reflex but her reflex didn't prepare her for what happened next. the next thing heloise and Insanity knew was necro was filping them over his shouders and at the same time disarming them. necro look down pick his luger magazie up and placed it back in his pocket.

"damn!... he's faster then I remember" Insanity said as he wipe blood off his mouth.

"well you two are just pitaful to think you could ever think you could kill me... but since you two have come all this way seeking a monster *laughter* then come at me you pitaful mortals"

both Heloise and Insanity got too there feet and watch as a dark blackish purple arua formed around Necrosnare. they both knew this was not going to be easy knowing what Necrosnare is capble of.

To be continued...

god damn it it's done i had soooooooooo much school work to do but i finlly got it done so i decied to finish this chapter so hope you like it

R&R

_be seeing you all later ;)_


	6. Turning the tide

Ok I know it takes me awhile to update but the reason for it is because I get stuck at a lot of the fight parts and battle parts BUT anyway I'll stop talking and let you get to the reading.

**Chapter 5:turning the tide**

"you two are very annoying... and your making me ***yawn*** very tired. If you two can't pick this fight up a little bit I may just leave"

"that wouldn't very new. your a coward anyway Hrodrick!" Necro hissed at Insanity.

And before any one knew it Necro mustang kick him in the chest sending him into the railing. Insanity tried to recover but was grabbed by Necro. He then began to squeeze his talons in to his neck.

"don't you ever say that name... that man died a long time ago I'm general Necrosnare and that is IT!"

Necro then began drawing blood from Insanity's neck. Heloise saw this and jump into action by jumping on Necro's back which caused him to drop Insanity and focus on the girl on his back.

" grrrr get off of me you little..AHHH!" Heloise stabbed Necro in his left eye.

Necro toss her off his back and grab his head and groaned. He then look at Heloise and lifted her into the air and smashed her into the concrete wall and hissed.

"you witch ***groan*** your going to pay for that!"

Heloise was push further into the wall which caused the re bar that was in the concrete to start pushing into here back. But to her relief Necro pulled her away and toss her to the floor.

"I really don't have time this pointless fight I have a WAR TO WIN!" Necro turn and began to walk away. But Heloise and Insanity weren't having that.

They both rush him from behind. But Necro was fully prepared for such a pitiful attack. Two tentacles shot from his back wrap around there necks.

"while this is new" Insanity said as he gasped for air

"you two are really getting on my nerves...*sigh* but if you wish to die so much I guess I'll grant you it" Necro turn to face them and began to squeeze his tentacles cutting off there air supple. But just as it was about to end a shot was heard and Necro drop them to the ground and fell over dead.

"Goddamn fake nobody copy's my likeness and get's away with it!"

Heloise look up to see someone standing in the shadow's holding the gun that brought Necro down...she thinks. Then the figure began walking forward and to Heloise shock the person standing before her was Necrosnare. He then look at Heloise with a blank stare and lend his hand towards her.

"need a hand or are you going to just sit there and stare?" Heloise took his hand and got to her feet and when she did she got a good look at this Necro. 'he look's like hell what happened to him' she thought. She was right Necro was mess up his face look like it took the most of it. He was missing about 6 teeth, his eyes had black veins running through them, and he had chains all over him that were rusted to hell and it's like he was chain up for years.

"wait am confused if your the real Necrosnare then who the hell is that?" Insanity point at the dead Necro on the floor.

"that my old friend is a faker. He is one of the fuhrer's shape shifters and was told to take my place after I was imprisoned. The fuhrer thought I was too much of a threat to his plan"

before anyone could respond the door too the factory burst open and a dozen Royal SS rush in. Necro then grabbed Heloise and Insanity.

"I think we over stayed our welcome...time to leave" then all three of them disappeared in red flash and black smoke.

The allied HQ was in complete chaos. The German empire had miseryville completely surrounded. and the allies were up against the wall and it look like surrender was there only way out.

"this is it were done... game over man!" Franics slap samy

"ow! What the hell!"

"were not done yet not until the last allied solider is dead. And if I have to be the last one to hold the line I WILL!" Francis pull his colt 45 out and cock it.

Francis was about to start ranting about how he would go out there and stop the German army him self. But then the room's light's began to flicker and then a red flash appeared and reveal Heloise, Insanity, and Necrosnare. As the appeared 4 allied soldier's rush in after hearing the noise and spotted Necro and pointed there rifles at his head. Necro put his hands up.

"well maybe coming here was a bad Idea" Necro nervously laughed.

"wait don't shoot Necro help us" Heloise step in front of Necro.

"WHAT!... Heloise he's a mass murder and if don't remember he tried to kill beezy" Francis Yelled.

"just let him explain whats going on"

after about half a hour explaining Necro pretty much told every one in the room his side of this war. And it left every one a little shocked especial Francis.

"so what your saying is that you've be lock up since 1939 and that fake Necro took your place as the commander of the German army and the waffen SS. And he was the one who kill saffi and Molotov... I Guess I owe you a apology... well all of us do" Francis nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"no worry's if I had know about all that was happening I would have ended this all sooner but you know lock up and all" Necro jiggled the chains on his arms.

"but there is one thing I ask of you...do you have a radio I may use?"

no more then five miles outside of miseryville hundreds of German forces gathered for the finally push to wipe out the last remaining defense that allies had. But in the mass of German force stood the whole Waffen SS army and in the group stood two of Necrosnare most loyal men who knew everything and were waiting for that fateful order from their commander.

" Sir radio for you" the SS solider handed victor the radio.

"this is 1st LT. Victor of the waffen SS"

victor sat atop his tank as he listen to what he was being told and he hope it would not come to this but it has and it was inevitable no matter the outcome. Victor toss the radio aside and look down to his friend and fellow commander captain schnitter who simply stared back and nodded.

"ALL WAFFEN SS ATTACK"

then all the waffen SS tanks and soldier's began to open fire but not on the allies but the Wehrmacht forces. This of course caught the Wehrmacht off guard being attack by there own men. From the lines of miseryville the allies watch knowing what is happening and the person who is enjoying this more then anyone is none other then beezy.

"all right boys let's go... I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go help the Waffen SS...ATTACK!" beezy jump from his foxhole followed by the whole allied army as the yelled and screamed showing they no longer fear their aggressor.

Seconds turn to minutes and minutes turned hours. The battle raged for 9hours 24min's and 30secs and in the end the only people standing were the Waffen SS and the allied army. They were beaten, bruised, and bloody but they were standing and not them and that's all that mattered.

Francis was told all this by his staff and he was more then pleased. But he had more pressing problems and that problem was telling his men and the whole allied union to keep fighting and never give up .

"sir were ready for you" Francis nodded and left his office.

Francis walk down the halls of the allied HQ. Those dark hallways echoed with the screams of the lost and the fallen. The hole walk Francis was denying his tears from leaving his eyes. He knew this speech would not bring those who died back,and it would not heal the hearts of all the mothers that lost there love ones in this war. But it would bring them hope.

Francis reach the balcony and was greeted by flakes..flakes of snow that is. And with that it finely made Francis let a tear fall.

"snow ***Hmph*** all it's good for is covering the ground that we covered in blood...*sigh* lets get this done" Francis step in front of the mic and tap it twice and breathed.

"_I have myself full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our Island home, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. Even though large tracts of Europe and many old and famous States have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Gestapo and all the odious apparatus of Nazi rule, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender!_" Francis step back from mic and held his head down and began to cry

then he was joined by Heloise, Jimmy, Beezy, and Necrosnare. But then he heard the one thing he wanted and that was cheering. With that he knew that tomorrow would be a new day and that the allied union would move forward with or with out him to lead them but he knew there was hope now and that's all that mattered him and he could finally rest his soul.

_Jimmy's journal_

_June 2 1944_

"_I'm not much of a talker anymore but I have to say Francis was right after his speech the whole war changed. The allies began to push the Germans back across the country side they had taken from us. But of course we lose alot of people doing it... and alot of friends but all that matters is we are winning. We push the Germans back to the beach that they use to invade us and we watch as the German's as they climbed back into their boats and turned tail and ran."_

"_there's be talk that were going to invade the German homeland in a few days and you now what I'm ready and so is Beezy and Heloise. Plus with new found help from the Waffen SS and Necrosnare we may actually stand a chance against the Germans. And I believe that and so did Francis and he would have wanted to see what his legacy left behind. It's just to bad he lost his own battle on January 10 1944...rest in peace Francis... rest in peace. _

To be continued...

(speech by Winston Churchill)

well i hope you all like this chapter because i need a break so see you all later.


End file.
